A Farewell
(This story was posted by jynx and Zor Primus on the Utopia Skye forums beginning on May 26, 2005 with the last post being made on June 23, 2005. It occurs after the events of Echoes of a Ranger.) ---- The night is pitch black as Shadah walks around the clearing waiting. She hasn't been here long but she is already anxious to get on with what she needs to do. She can not be caught. People would not understand. Shadah what is going on? The priestess smiles softly before turning her head to see the person she waits for standing there. Shadah what is going on?? The voice sounds confused and anixious. Shadah inhales slowly before she turns to meet her companion. Before her stands a young Night elf whose clothes are covered in dust. Sarinne it has been to long my dearest friend. Sarinne looks a little bewildered as Shadah hugs her. Not because of the hug, but because Shadah has never said she needs her for anything. Yet that was exactly what the message says. That Shadah needs her so here the druid stands waiting. You missed the meeting last night. Shadah smiled softly at Sarinne thinking how time has passed since they last saw each other. Still Shadah never questioned that Sarinne would answer the call like she vowed so many moons ago. She stands in the night wanting to memorize her so she will always remember- her bright blue hair that is always pulled away from her face. The way she always smells of the forest and of life. She envies Sarinne for whom she is - her confidence, her independence, the fact that she has always done things her way. Shadah!!! Sarinne sighs in frustration. You do not care that I wasn't at the meeting. I have you to tell me about the meetings. So why am I here? Sarinne paces anxiously. She has no clue why Shadah has asked her to come. She has not done anything to draw attention to herself except for a rather interesting situation involving a fellow Knight. Absently she rubs her side where she still has some bruises. Shaking her head, she knows it isn't that. Shadah would ask before anything. I am leaving. Shadah softly whispers in her natural tongue. Sarinne gasps hoping she has not heard her right. You can't. You can't leave. Smiling softly, Shadah has been waiting for this to come. When she asked Sarinne to join the Knights she had hoped that she might finally find a home and the family Shadah had found. Still, Sarinne could never stay in one place. She will always wander, Shadah thinks. I have to leave Sarinne. I have been called. Shadah looks at her friend and companion calmly. The fear no longer controls her. She accepts that this most be done to make peace with her past actions. Then I am coming with you Shadah. I am to protect you. Sarinne stares into Shada's eyes trying to fight back the realization that is creeping into her head. Sarinne please? You can't come with me. This I have to do alone. Shadah waits for what will come next. The arguments that Sarinne is always suppose to protect her. That the two are meant to make this journey together. They were trained for this. She is right Shadah thinks. All their training was for this moment. Still, Shadah refuse to risk Sarinne or any of the others she has come to care about. So she takes this path alone. Sarinne please I need you here. Sarinne looks up with lost eyes. You are dreaming again? Her voice sounding lost. Shadah nods softly. Yes I am but these are different. Shadah stays quiet because she does not know if she can speak. If she can make her understand. Sarinne looks at the priestess whom has become her family. This Elf whom has taken care of her even when it was discouraged and whom has become a big sister to her. She walking out of her life and Sarinne does not know if they will ever find each other again. Our teacher always said we were strong together and should stay with each other. Shadah smiles in remembrance of their shared youth. I need you here Sarinne. To be my eyes and ears. Please?? Shadah looks at her pleading. So you haven't told them? They don't know you are leaving? Sarinne looks at her with questions in her bright eyes. They won't understand. I have tried to explain but... She trails off when the emotion threatens to show itself. Shadah wanted to tell the Knights about her departure. Still, something was holding her back. The last night they were together seems so distant to her now. They were celebrating promotions and a future uniting. All was merry. She could not ruin that. Even Juraviel whom is normally so stern and closed off was relaxed and smiling. How could she ruin that for them? Shaking her head softly, Shadah comes back to the present. I am leaving in the hopes that if I return they will forgive me. Her smile falters alittle. But in the end I have to accomplish this for myself. She looks over at Sarinne and once again thinks of the day long ago when they first met. I know what happened that day in the wetlands. I know that you feel you betrayed your techer and Elune. You feel you betrayed yourself. SHadah it wasnt your fault. You didnt betray ELune or our teacher. Dropping her eyes, Shadah tries not to let the memories overwhelm her. SHe tried not to remember how it all could have gone differently. Still mostly she tries not remember how she let everyone who matttered in her life down - her teacher, Juraviel, and her priestess. [Jaspa] I think would understand why I am leaving now. He would accept that I have to do this for me. I have to discover this on my own. SHadah continues quietly before Sarinne has the chance to interupt her. I know you dont agree with what I am doing. I know it is hard to let me leave knowing that we should be doing this together and I always thought you would be here with me Sarinne. Yet, I need you here. I need you to look after the Knights for me. I need you to look after Juraviel for me. She places a hand on Sarinne's cheek smiling at her softly. You still have so much you can do here if you stop shutting people out. Let them in so they can she the wonderful things that Jaspa and I see. I know the young druid Sinagh thinks highly of you. She watches as the druid shifts on her feet letting all the ideas take weight. I have to redeem myself.. for Elune and for me. The druid holds her head up alittle higher. I will not fight with you Shadah. That is a battle I know I will lose. So I will do as you ask and stay here. I will try to help in anyway I can. Though given what you have told me about Juraviel I do not know what I can do to help him with this. Sarinne sighs softly looking around the forrest. This was home to them but now it seemed as foreign as the human lands. Will you come back? Shadah shakes her head softly letting the wind catch her hair. Only ELune knows for certainty. She glances at Sainne one last time before turnimg and heading into the night. May Elune praise you my Sister. ---- Juraviel awoke alone this morning. He had always done so when out in the wilds. Jynx was his only companion. However the previous night Jynx was hunting while the ranger had rested accompanied by his love Shadah. Yet by dawn's early light his senses felt he was alone. His heart sank with trepedation. Everything felt as it should yet still something was amiss. Jynx had returned and was sleeping in the floor beside where Shadah should have been. Her travel bag and books were gone. Even her scent had evaporated into memory this day. Juraviel searched for some parchment, anything that would have told him where she left. It was obvious she had left, and wanted to do so quietly. The ranger quickly dressed and washed himself before leaving the inn. There was much activity this day...too much. "TO ARMS TO ARMS!" came the cry from a human soldier dressed in plate. Juraviel now realized he had emerged into the preparations for battle. "Not exactly the way I wanted to start the morning..." he whispered as he called out to his owl. He quickly wrote out a note to her. "I awoke to find you gone without a trace. Now it seems this town is about to be attacked and you are not here. I pray to Elune you did not run into this force." Yours in love, Jura Sliding the note into the casing by the owl's claw he tossed the avian into the air. Two night elf warriors approached him. "We have need of your skills ranger." one of them said with a salute. Juraviel smiled and nodded. "Of coarse...lets get moving..." ---- Sarinne paces around the mailbox flipping a letter in her hand. She has been in Darnassus for almost a week. A week since Shadah had left for her own reasons. A week with her yelling at the Priestess in the Temple to tell her an news of her friend. Almost a week of feeling lost and helpless. The scene plays over and over though her head. What do you mean you dont know where Shadah is? Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess to Elune, sighs softly. Sarinne, I dont know what you are talking about. I have no idea where Shadah is. She asked for sometime away. She hinted that is had to do with the Ranger she is in love with. But we did not send Shadah on a mission. Elune does not hold against her what happened in the wetlands. We encouraged her to explore it so she may conquer it. She looks back down at the letter in her hand trying to make a decision. Oh why do I have to deliver this message. The letter is to Juraviel from Shadah. Sarinne knows it would not be long before Juraviel found out about her and tracks her down. She now has to decided does she want him to come in worry and desperation or in anger. Of all she has heard of this great ranger, she decides to do what is asked of her. Opening the mailbox, she slides the letter in. Here hopes you have better luck then I for I fear something is amiss she softly whispers. Looking up, Sarinne sees Sinagh in front of her. How long has she been there? She thinks. Hello Sinagh. I hope life finds you well. Sarinne half pays attention to their conversation. All the thoughts running through her head. Absently she asks how Darrend was doing. I havent seen him in awhile Sinagh replies. As they stand there, another elf walks up asking about her outfit. I am attending a wedding she says. Sarinne talks the opportunity to let her mind go back over the last week. She knows she should be paying attention to Sinagh but she can not. After a few moments of idle chitchat, Sinagh leaves saying she is off to see her father. After their parting, Sarinne stops and thinks for a moment. Why would she have not seen Darrend?Shaking her head, Sarinne berates herself for not asking. Sarrine turns around looking for her in the streets. Sinagh is my friend and been nothing but nice me her. I will apologize next time I see her. Hopefully things will be better then. She starts to walk towards the boat to Auberdine. ---- Juraviel tensed as he laid low in the brush. As ordered he had scouted the approaching attack force. Try and get an accurate assertion to strength and capability of the Orc aggressors. What he saw did not sit well with him. The experienced had seen a similar band before, during the last Great War. One hundred warriors marched ahead holding swords and shields. Troll shamans at least two score were close behind on raptor mounts. Distributed along the ranks were Orc archers and some Tauren priests. They flew under a few different banners which unnerved the night elf more. How many clans and tribes had united to devastate this small town of Hobb’s End? For what purpose could they warrant such a strong show of aggression? The town itself was small and seemingly insignificant next to the larger prize of Theramore which lied only miles to the south. Then it dawned on him with a chilling shiver down his spine. Hobb’s End was going to be nothing more then a flexing of muscles for this band. A statement to the Alliance that human settlements were no longer welcome and had to come to an end soon on the continent of Kalimdor. Cursing the raiders for their grotesque methods of diplomacy he quickly sent a near silent whistle to Jynx. His trusted companion growled and crawled back to him, her ears flat against her head. With great stealth they two managed to avoid contact with the undead scouts that walked ahead of the approaching horde and made it to where the two night elf warriors awaited his report. “We must begin evacuating Hobb’s End at once. Get the women and children on horses and ride fast and hard to Theramore.” Juraviel said as soon as he was within earshot. The two elves, not questioning the implications of such a report nodded and turned quickly to the meager walls of the small town. Juraviel quickly followed, seeing a sad sight indeed. A mere score set of archers, farmers and fur traders mostly. The town militia itself consisted of a few knights of Theramore and warriors of the same city, but outnumbered ten to one. Clerics were only six. Standing beside the archers were a human mage, three dwarf priests and two night elf druids, who were more warrior then sage. All wore the same face…fear. Already the drums of the approaching horde echoed into the ranks. Horses began to unnerve and other small fauna squealed and clambered together inside their pens. “Juraviel, the town leader has already set in motion the preparations for evacuations.” The night elf warrior said as the ranger was refilling his quiver with arrows. Juraviel nodded and turned to see where the warrior was pointing. Women and children that had previously been sheltered in the town hall were now quickly being mounted and set in a growing caravan out the western portion of town. “He has placed the town garrison under your command.” The warrior finished with a proud salute. Juraviel had seen many battles and had done much for the Alliance since the end of the war, his name did carry some weight. “I want the rest of the men who are not militia regulars to grab whatever armor and weapons they can and escort the caravan to Theramore. Take the road east then sharp turn to the south as they approach the Duskwallow Marshes.” Juraviel said as he fit his Myrmidon helm over his head. “Sir, the marshes are full of beasts of prey…” the warrior began to say. Juraviel nodded at that account but said. “What if there is another force. Or a smaller one approaching from the main road? Even a dozen Orc warriors would annihilate the caravan. Better to send able bodied men against a few spiders then women and children against Orcs.” He finished sliding his quiver back around him, the night elf warrior nodded at the logic and rushed to comply with his command. Juraviel then walked to the front of the hastily formed line and started walking, inspecting his newly given garrison. The soldiers looked ready for battle but he could see it in their eyes, fear was already dawning on them. The drums growing louder and louder only accentuated this point more. Stopping finally at the center front he removed his helm once again, his eyes meeting any that dared face him. A pair of horses rode to his position, one carried the town mayor the other another cleric, this one a Mage of some years. “All is ready Juraviel.” The mayor said. He was also aged, and defiantly not one fit to lead a charge, the ranger understood now why he had been given command. The night elf nodded and looked back to the troops. “Today we face a force of incredible power. I am not going to paint this picture into that of a glorious battle that will tip the scales of an eternal struggle. No, this is much more important my friends! You see that caravan now leaving Hobb’s End, the women and children. Wives, sisters, sons and daughters to you all. It is for them you will fight for. For them you will bleed and die for. Do not doubt that for an instant! Our plan is simple. Defend this wall until the caravan is at a safe distance. How long you live will be how long your loved ones have to escape. Strike hard! Strike true!” he finished with a yell for all to hear. Cheers erupted and the soldiers started banging their swords and maces to their shields or armor. The militia quickly formed their final positions as the smoke from the attack force was no plainly in sight. “Archers form a line here…I want a trail of oil in front of them, torchbearers to the ready!” one of the human Knights shouted. From the other side of the wall a dwarf was shouting at his men to hurry the catapult. Juraviel looked back to the east, the caravan was well on its way, but still not even close to a safe distance. If this wall did not hold for at least an hour things would become even more gruesome then the mere loss of a garrison. “Juraviel, look!” the mayor said pointing to a lone rider returning from the oncoming army. The negotiator, sent out at the first sign of battle was sent as an emissary of peace to avoid battle. Technically a truce did exist between the Alliance and Horde…technically. As the rider approached Juraviel sighed in resignation. The rider was headless. “It seems war has returned to us.” The old mage said with a heavy heart. Tense minutes passed as now the horde’s shouts and laughter mixed in with the drums of battle. Outside the wall three quarters of the militia stood ready for the charge, or more precisely to defend against the charge. Juraviel knew that such a charge would prove to be an instant rout. At least holding near the wall the men would stand a longer chance of holding the line. The few clerics stood among the archers, randomly positioned in points of most interest. Soon it would begin, the death dance of ages. A horn of a Thunder Lizard sounded, and without talk of bravado or warning the Orcs charged. “IGNITE!!!!” shouted a Knight as the fiery line in front of the archers lit with a simple cast of flame from a mage. The archers dipped their arrows into the flames and lifted. “LOOSE!!!!” the same Knight ordered and dozens of flaming arrows launched into the air. The charge of the orcs was a powerful sight indeed, shouts and feet bounced of the walls and increased the volume of fear. As the arrows descended and began scoring hits, many of those shouts fell silent forever. Scores fell in the first barrage alone. Now the battle shouts mixed in with those of agony and pain. Orcs and a few Trolls who came in with them died. Success at least in slowing the charge, for the Orc commander ordered his soldiers down with shields up to protect from the next volley which was already in the air. “FIRE AT WILL!” and sure enough more arrows came, seemingly decimating the orcs. However, slowly they neared the walls, soon it would charge in headlong to the Alliance men, too close for archers to fire randomly. The mages and priests began firing down magic on the nearing band. Fireballs and blizzard storms raged in a preternatural battle. The troll shamans however were quick to counteract these spells with totems of healing and protection for their warriors. Still the line pressed forward, now picking up speed as they neared the Alliance. Juraviel looked to the dwarves manning the catapult wondering what the blazes were they waiting for. They had already loaded it with a flaming ball of molten rock from the forge. With glee the dwarf in command gave the order to fire and up went the ball, scorching the sky like a comet. It came crashing down on the rear flank of the Orc line, killing dozens and igniting another few around its perimeter. Cheers erupted from the men but they soon were silenced as Juraviel noted another group coming in behind. A single line of Kodo riders in heavy armor and spears guarding three catapults all armed and preparing to fire. He had no time to shout a warning as the three let fly. Crashing down and crushing men and stone together. The archers decimated into near nothing after that one attack. Juraviel himself fell over and was hit with debris. It was then that the Orc soldiers charged without fear headlong into the Alliance men. Metal clanged against metal as the two forces met. Soon that gave way to metal digging into flesh. Shouts and cries of pain roared into the sky as if begging for more. Juraviel looked to his right to see that the town mayor had perished. A blow to the head probably from the same debris that knocked the ranger over had crushed his skull. “Hold the line! Hold the line!” he heard from below. The knights were doing their best to maintain but were fast falling beneath the boot of the horde. Archers, the few that remained, tried their best to help out but were now having to deal with the many lightning bolts being called down from the shamans. Only a pair of mages survived the catapult attack and the sole priest was doing his best to tend to the wounded. It seemed that this battle would be over in minutes. Again Juraviel looked to the east. “Not enough time…” he whispered. The situation was getting desperate as now he entered the fray, letting loose arrow after arrow. Precise and deadly as he had been trained, each arrow scored a deadly hit. The numbers were simply too much. And soon the line broke, men were retreating into the wall or trying to escaped into the marshes, only to find themselves destroyed by orc, troll or tauren. “Prepare to repel!” Hold fast the gates!!!” Juraviel cried out to the remaining soldiers. “Prepare to repel!!” the men below echoed. “INCOMING!” cried out a mage who had exhausted his powers. Three more flaming balls from the horde catapults came. “Get of the wall! Now!!!” Juraviel yelled as he leaped without abandon below. Tumbling hard and out of breathe he looked up to see one of the balls explode just where he had been. Stone and wood splintered and showered him again cutting him like warm butter. Standing up he nearly lossed his balance but found Jynx there to support him. Smiling only for a moment he moved to the front of the ranks, his Ravager Axe in hand. The gate was poorly supported by wooden beams and also by men. It would not hold for long. Quickly he looked towards the lone catapult and cursed his bad fortune. It and its dwarf crew were nothing more then a smoldering heap of flesh and wood. Amist all the chaos he thought to himself how fortunate he had been that Shadah was not here. Even with her power there was little more she could do but die here. He called out to her in a small whisper as the first smash sounded against the wood gate. The ranger sighed and Death smiled… ---- Juraviel gripped tightly his axe as the wooden gate began to snap and splinter, he knew that retreat was impossible. It was now that he realized he wished he could have seen Shadah at his side. Wished that they could have together faced this doom. For that is what she had always told him. No matter what the odds she would be at his side. Yet here now in the end, he would stand alone. “As it always should be…” he whispered finishing his thought aloud. The pounding all of the sudden stopped. The silence was soon swallowed by the continuing sounds of battle and the wounded around the town and outside the wall. “Regroup in the Crier’s Corner!” Juraviel said running towards the center of the square. The walls were now emptied of mages and archers. Most dead, while the others were wounded, this afforded no warning for the next assault from outside. What seemed like hundreds of arrows, all lit at the tip arched over the wall and began raining down death on the already beleaguered warriors. Juraviel had barely rolled away from a few arrows and managed to deflect one with his might Ravager but fell short once and he stifled a cry of surprise and an arrow cleanly dug in through his right thigh. Blood spurt out as the arrow had managed to tear through an artery. Juraviel quickly snapped the arrow, leaving just a little more then the tip inside. He tore a long piece of cloth from his tabard which was already caked in blood and sweat and tied it tight around his leg. The blood continued to spill but not in such an alarming rate. The barely score band of militia huddled together with shields over their heads. Again another bombardment of arrows came and managed to land a few more kills. Juraviel noted all magic users were out of the fight. “Lord Juraviel, you are wounded.” Came the call from the last of the night elf warriors. “Never mind me…prepare to repel!” the ranger replied as the smashing of the gates began anew. Juraviel wondered if these were his last moments alive. His mind drifted only for a moment in reflection of all his accomplishments and deeds. The ranger smiled inwardly, knowing that he had done well in his responsibility of protector. This last battle would be testament to that. His eyes turned now to happily find the caravan of villagers safely out of sight. “It has been an honor to fight along side you brave warriors of light! They will sing songs of battle in our names henceforth!” he cried out to those around him, those who would soon die with him. The warriors, selfless and honorable all, cheered and rose up to stand tall once more. The gate opened like a fruit, the pounding battery thrashed once more and the last line of defense broke and fell with a thud on the ground. In came the rushing orcs and trolls, with a few tauren shamans headlong into the doomed militia. Swords, maces and axes clanged loudly as they met briefly. Soon these weapons would meet with flesh and bone, sending out sickening sounds of gore and bashing. Juraviel squared up with a troll warrior, clad in muddy mail armor with more scars of battle then Juraviel could count. The troll lead its attack with a feint, pulling forward his dagger while slashing over the top of his head another sword, cutlass by the look of it. Juraviel easily saw the feint and didn’t bother parrying the dagger, instead his Ravager rose up and knocked aside the cutlass. Following up the block he lifted his elbow up hard on the bridge of the nose of his opponent. Stunned and taking a step back the troll tried to attack again. It was too late. The ranger slid his axe down and thrust if foreword, using it as a sword he lit its pointed tip dig into the rib of the troll warrior. “Fall with grace warrior” he whispered to the life that was slipping away. There was no time left though for this was the only victory he would see this day. A white rush of pain soon filled his every nerve center. Juraviel dazed felt a warmth slide down his face. His eyes saw a Tauren warrior with the largest mace he had ever seen grunting and calling forward more of the horde to the fray. Then almost as quickly he felt the air escape his lungs and the hazy day soon was filled with stars. With a bone crunching thud Juraviel felt and heard an unknown amount of ribs break and splinter. Another orc had rushed in from behind with blinding speed and scored a nasty hit on the ranger’s right side. Two more orcs smashed their maces on his wounded leg and his lower back. The force of the hits sent him spinning around in place, dizzy and nauseous. The simple labor of breathing became as painful as dipping one’s hands in flame. Clouded, his vision could barely focus. It all became too distorted to see. He did hear a roar, and saw Jynx leap onto the back of the Tauren who had summoned this attack on her master. Claws fully extended she tore through armor and flesh to fell the one responsible for Juraviel’s injuries. Falling to one knee the last image he saw before oblivion was one, two, three arrows land on the back of Jynx. The albino cat howled in anguish but was soon silenced by a blade that tore the head of the cat from her body. A troll warrior ran by cheering at his handy work and moved on to his next kill. Juraviel saw the head land and bounce on the ground, yet as his eyes locked stares with his beloved pet’s the blood blinded him as his wounds spilled the life-force out of him. An orc spun his blade in his hands once and drove it through the fallen ranger. All pain ceased in that moment, the shouts and cries of the dying and victorious became mute. Juraviel Dasslerond only saw Shadah, sitting on a far away ship. The priestess who had stolen his heart was gone from his life, forever. The rout was full on now that the ranger leader had fallen. Men were falling like swamp gnats. The town was overrun, and now the kodo riders trampled over the wounded and dying. Cheers erupted as did war drums and horns. Hobb’s End had been completely destroyed. The Orc Warlock in command had ordered every building leveled, every animal slaughtered, and the worst insult, strip the dead of weapons and armor and toss them in a heap in the center of the newly created ruins. The defeat was full circle. Shortly after the town was secured the kodo riders rode out with an enchanting spell of speed and caught up to the fleeing caravan. Not a single innocent reached the haven of Theramore. Almost as quickly as the siege began, it ended. The horde army retreated to wherever its base was, fully aware that while formidable would be no contest against a full counterattack from Theramore and possibly Nijel’s Point. The agenda for this and its purpose returned to the shadow from which it came. Yet in its wake hundreds lied dead, food for the scavengers of Dustwallow Marsh. Two days later as merchant caravans arrived to the massacre with the escort of Theramore clerics and soldiers the tally would be taken. The bodies of the fallen were looked at carefully by priests and druids from Nijel’s Point. By some miracle, or sick twisted joke of fate Juraviel had been found breathing! The female druid could not believe the life she found fighting inside the ranger. Immediately she asked for the aid of the priests to restore more of his life to him. Days passed and Juraviel crept in and out of death. Slipping and gripping in a struggle to survive. The priests were amazed that the sword that should have killed him missed all vital organs. Thank Elune for orc brutality, and lack of precision, not even a human would fail at such an attack. The ranger found himself in a bed inside the Keep in Theramore. There in the triage were only a handful of other survivors. It was then, when he had regained full consciousness, he learned of the fate of the townspeople that fled. The smashed ribs that made his breathing next to impossible paled in comparison to the pain he felt as he wept for the innocent lives he did not succeed in saving. He would have preferred death to the reality of his failure. What more could he have done? The children! Depression sunk in as he fell into a silent contemplation. He had failed Hobb’s End, and he would live with that scar for the rest of his days. Stoic as he was, the pain was too much to bear. Later, as he was healing well and was almost ready to leave his owl returned with a note from Shadah, explaining why she had left and how she was sorry. Not even finishing the letter he crumpled it and tossed it on the floor. It was obvious that now things had changed for the noble ranger. He had allowed himself the acceptance of defeat this time. Never again will he fail the innocent. With a cry of protest he lifted himself off the bed that had imprisoned him. The healing salves and spells would protect him for his trip back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Back in Booty Bay he would sort things out, with the help of his friends and family in the Knights of Skye… Category:Warcraft Skye RP